Lover's Lament
by shinujigoku
Summary: A tale of forbidden love when the only option for them to be together resides in the locket and the sword. DracoxHarry Poemfic, yet, it can become a story if people want more depth. :: R


* * *

A/N: Haha! I have returned to after finally withdrawing my limp and waxen body out of its deathbed to produce a corny piece of literature. And I mean it's corny! So who are the poor minions who must suffer my fan girl abuse? Ah, the misguided and hormonal teenagers, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy! Poor them! –silence- Anyway…this is a poem-fic and so therefore it is quite short and does not follow the same conventions of fanficton. However, if people love this poem heaps and they REVIEW then I might write a story based on it, only if they REQUEST it. Nevertheless, I'm up for criticism and improvements, but since this is poetry, grammar and dictation are out the window in a way. Anyway please read and enjoy!

* * *

LOVERS LAMENT

By shinujigoku

Moonlight dances upon the mirror's surface

Emanating bright light upon the dusty floor

A boy, pale of skin and of hair,

Staggers to the mirror in awe

His hand outstretched, his fingers splayed

The boy moves on in the darkness blindly

He whimpers and falls, he rises again

To the reflection winking at him kindly.

He quickens his pace, he is so near

He sees the eyes, the bright green eyes

The raven hair, the sweet sweet skin

He sees them all in the mirror's lies

One last step, the fingers embrace

The reflection, the glass,

The bitter-sweet truth that,

This love is only a farce.

'Is it for real? Is this what I desire?'

The pale boy whispers to the dead of night.

'If be it true, you'll hate me won't you?

But please let me love, let me fight!'

'Why should I hate you?'

The shadows murmur

'If that is how you feel

Then say it clearer, say it firmer!'

The pale boy astounded

Jumps back in fear

As the shadows move languidly

And come silently near.

The moonlight cascades upon the shadow

His features come alight and bright

His hair, his eyes, his muscular frame

All seen in the darkness of night

The shadow walks nearer

And embraces the boy

'I love you,' he whispers

'You're my light and my joy.'

The pale boy smiles

And gives him a kiss

'Please don't leave,

Please don't end this!'

'Of course not my love'

He whispers in reply

'You're everything to me now;

'So please, do not cry'

'Why are you here?' Why now? How come?'

The pale boy weeps as he murmurs to him

'You dreamt of forever, of love and of me

So I'm here to grant your very desire, your whim.'

The pale boy nods as he undresses

The other begins to do the same

Together two bodies entwine once more

With love, with lust, with pleasure, with pain

The pale boy, flustered, full of love

Draws out a locket and chain of gold

The dark boy blinks and smiles wearily

As he himself draws out a sword of old

The pale boy kisses the other tenderly

As he begins to entwine the chain

Around him and his lover's delectable neck

Tying the serpent's slyness and the lion's reign

'Are you sure? There's no turning back'

'I'm sure. I want to do this.'

The dark boy nods and rises to the mirror

Whilst dragging the boy with a deep passionate kiss

Together, they stood, gazing at their reflection

Where the moonlight illuminates the pale and the dark

The gold glitters around the lovers' necks

And the sword shimmers dangerously stark

A hand caresses the boys pale cheek

And turns him around forcefully

Until green eyes meet startling blue-gray

Where they glimmer and shine quite morosely

The dark boy draws the other near

And kisses him with tenderness and grace

The pale boy moans and whimpers

As his own hand rests upon his lover's face

'I love you' they whisper

Before the sword flashes bright

And pierces the two lovers together

Entwined within each other's sight

The lovers fall

The end is nigh

Their last glance,

Their last sigh

Together they lay

The Lion and the snake,

A tale of sad sorrow

About love and its stakes.

* * *

A/N: I also like to apologize that this is a horrendous piece of rhyme, yet I hope you got the meaning of what I was trying to portray. I don't usually write rhyme, but meh, it came out this way. So since you're reading this it is time to venture your cursor to the 'Submit Review' toolbar, and actually submit a review for it. Thanks a bunch!

Shinu nn

* * *


End file.
